Ichigo Kurosaki
1= |-| 2= Ichigo Kurosaki is the main protagonist from the anime/manga series, Bleach. He previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. He also appeared in the 85th episode of DEATH BATTLE, Naruto VS Ichigo where he fought against Naruto Uzumaki. He then appeared in a episode of DBX, where he once again fought against Sasuke Uchiha. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Park vs Ichigo Kurosaki * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Danny Phantom (Completed) * Hiei vs Ichigo (Completed) * Dante VS Ichigo * Ghost Rider vs Ichigo Kurosaki * Inuyasha vs. Ichigo Kurosaki * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jotaro Kujo * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Karas * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Monkey D. Luffy (Completed) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki (Completed Fanon Version) * Ichigo vs Nightmare (Completed) * Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Ichigo Kurosaki * Roronoa Zoro vs Ichigo Kurosaki * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Ryuko Matoi * Ichigo Kurosaki VS Sasuke Uchiha * Ichigo VS Sora (Completed) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Youmu Konpaku * Young Link vs. Ichigo Kurosaki (by TheDragonDemon) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Yusuke Urameshi (Completed) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Cloud Strife (Completed) Battle Royale * Ichigo vs Ghost Rider vs Lobo vs Death * Shonen Hero Trinity Battle Royale Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) * All Might * Asta (Black Clover) * Bayonetta * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Captain Underpants * Catwoman * Cinder (Killer Instinct) * Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) * Ed (Ed, Edd & Eddy) * Erza Scarlet * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Gardevoir * Garfield * Garou * Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) * Godzilla * Gohan * Goku * Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter) * Greninja * Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt) * Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) * The Hulk * Ike * Iron Man * Izuku Midoriya * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Kamen Rider Ghost * Kratos (God of War) * Kyogre * Link * Linne (Under Night In-Birth) * Lucina * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Lyndis * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) * Mega Man X * Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins) * Midna * Natsu Dragneel * Nero * Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy) * Omnimon (Digimon) * Pac-Man * Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Saber (Arthur Pendragon) * Saber (Artoria Pendragon) * Saitama * Shirou Emiya * Supergirl * Superman * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!) * Vash the Stampede (Trigun) * Vegeta * Vergil * Wonder Woman * Yang Xiao Long * Youmu Konpaku (Touhou) * Dart Feld (The Legend Of Dragoon) * Kaim Argonar (Lost Odyssey) * Taran (Disney) * Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) History Ichigo Kurosaki is a high school student who long had the ability to see ghosts, allowing him to meet the Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki while she was hunting a gluttonous spirit called a Hollow. Their meeting led to Ichigo becoming a substitute Soul Reaper while Rukia heals and regains her strength. But it only resulted with Ichigo dealing with more than just Hollows, first facing the Soul Society's 13 Court Squads over Rukia's action and then the traitorous Soul Reaper Sōsuke Aizen and his army of humanized-Hollows called Arrancars while dealing with an internal conflict of a Hollow manifesting in his being. It was only while facing Yhwach and his Wandenreich army that Ichigo finally learns the origin of his powers, though his resolve remained the same it was when he has Rukia transfer her powers to him: To protect his friends and family. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: Ichigo Kurosaki * Height: 5'11" | 181 cm * Weight: Approx. 145 lbs | 66 kg * Home: Karakura Town * Substitue Shinigami * Oken Shihakusho kimono * Trained by Urahara, Yoruichi, Hiyori, & Isshin Powers & Abilities * Immense spiritual pressure * Superhuman strength & speed * Masterful swordsmanship * Getsuga Tensho * Getsuga Jujisho * Shunpo (Flash Step) * Blut Vene * Gran Rey Cero Zanpakuto * Name: Zangetsu (2 swords, 2 spirits) * Quincy Zangetsu ** Former Name: Yhwach ** Manifestation of Quincy Heritage ** A piece of Yhwach's soul * Hollow Zangetsu ** Former Name: White ** Ichigo's original Zanpakuto spirit ** Can activate Hollowification ** Fused with Ichigo's Shinigami power * Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu Forms * Shikai * Bankai ** Boosts power by a factor of 10 * Hollowification ** Complete Hollow ** Visored Hollow ** Vasto Lorde ** Merged Hollow + Quincy Form * Dangai ** Final Getsuga Tensho *** Sacrifices powers to use Mugetsu * Fullbringer ** Improves physical attributes ** Fullbring Shikai ** Fullbring Bankai * Skull-Clad ** Requires Kushanada assistance * True Shikai ** Wields 2 Zanpaktos * True Bankai Feats * Casually obliterates mountains * Wrecked Wahrwelt palace * Survived Aizen's Fragor & Hado 90 * Blocked the Sokyoku * Punched through entire city blocks * Lifted five 93 ton iron pillars * Defeated Kenpachi, Aizen, Ginjo Ulquiorra, Yhwach Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Full Name: Ichigo Kurosaki * Height: 5'11" | 181 cm * Weight: Approx. 145 lbs | 66 kg * Home: Karakura Town * Substitue Soul Reaper * Oken Shihakusho kimono * Immense spiritual pressure * Trained by Urahara, Yoruichi, Hiyori, & Isshin Techniques * Superhuman strength & speed * Flash Step * Blut Vene * Getsuga Tensho * Getsuga Jujisho * Gran Rey Cero Forms * True Shikai ** Wields 2 Zanpaktos * Merged Hollow ** Is the perfect fusion of his Quincy, Hollow, and Soul Reaper powers, attaining a single horn on the left side of his forehead with black marks dripping down his face. *** Gran Rey Cero * True Bankai ** Name: Tensa Zangetsu ** Is one large sword Zanpakuto * Name: Zangetsu (2 swords, 2 spirits) * Quincy Zangetsu ** Former Name: Yhwach ** Manifestation of Quincy Heritage ** A piece of Yhwach's soul * Hollow Zangetsu ** Former Name: White ** Ichigo's original Zanpakuto spirit ** Can activate Hollowification ** Fused with Ichigo's Soul Reaper power Feats * In his pre-timeskip pseudo Bankai, he could slash Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi swords in a few seconds. * As a hollow he could overpower attacks from Ulquiorra, the strongest of which would have consisted of 440,924 megatons of TNT force. * In his dangai form he could destroy large slabs of rock just by clashing his swords with someone else. * In his Dangai form, he withstood one of Aizen's "Fragor" attacks, which have destructive capability of around 814,000 tons of TNT force. * Ichigo is a perfect synthesis of Soul Reaper, Hollow, and Quincy. * Simultaneously attacked four Sternritter who could all move faster then lightning. * After achieving his True Shikai and True Bankai, was able to descend 2,951,424,000 miles in 9 hours 15 minutes, (He was flying as fast as he possibly could in order to save the lives of his friends, who were fighting Yhwach's Sternritters), putting his maximum speed at 319,073,000 mph/513,498,218 km/hr * Had trained with Squad Zero members in the Royal Realm where gravity is 10 times greater than that of Earth's. * Was able to hold Yhwach back and even send him flying while destroying the Soul Palace roof in the process with a single Getsuga Tenshou. * Survived a direct sword slash to the neck from Yhwach using his Blut Vene technique. * Merged Hollow Ichigo can combine the Shunpo, Sonido, and Hirenkyaku to become fast enough to fight Yhwach in a full out one-on-one battle. * Vasto Lorde Ichigo at full power without no limits can destroy Hell (However this is heavily up to debate.) * While using True Bankai Mastered Vasto Lorde (Horn of Salvation) he was equal to a 4th form Aizen (1st form Shikai 2nd form Bankai 3rd form Dangai 4th form Mugetsu) meaning he had either eclipsed or surpassed the power he had as Mugetsu while still only using Bankai. Flaws * Despite having such great Spiritual Energy, he can be depleted over the course of a battle and be left exhausted. * Can be cocky and arrogant at times. * Isn't much on strategy, preferring to rush head first into battle, relying mostly on his incredible physical abilities to win a fight. Gallery Ichigo.gif|Pre-Timeskip Ichigo Sprite Ichigo mugetsu bleach final-getsuga boy shadow brunette 28806 1024x1024.jpg|Final Getsuga Tensho form Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bleach Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Samurai Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Warrior Category:Returning DBX Combatants